


what kind of alpha are you?

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x17, Episode Tag, Gen, Had to write this, Stiles/Derek hinted, as soon as I saw the scene I just jumped up and went eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really thinks Scott needs to take a 'How to be an alpha' class, because this is just ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what kind of alpha are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I just _had_ to do this. I'm sorry/not sorry ^-^

" _All_ day?" Scott frowns, narrowing his eyebrows.

Derek responds to them with his own, raised in sarcasm. " _Yeah_ , Scott, all day."

"But  _how_?" Scott's face screws up, the one where it mimes him thinking (and Stiles, numerous times, has told Derek that one day it's not going to work and he's just gonna end up seriously hurting himself).

Derek just sighs, rolls his eyes. When he's got at least a good few metres away from Scott, he mutters, "What the  _hell_ kind of an alpha can't hear someone following them. And  _all day_."

" _Hey_! I heard that!" Scott squawks back in indignation.

Derek just smirks.

Wait 'til Stiles hears about  _this_.


End file.
